The Alternate Universe
by divasaur
Summary: Takano Masamune was satisfied with how he was living in the present, always bothering and chasing Onodera Ritsu to say those simple three words to him and make Onodera his. But what if he was pulled into another universe where Onodera 1.) was still in a relationship with him after 10 years 2.) didn't have a fiance 3.) was actually already the heir to Onodera Publishing Company?


I am so sorry for my errors. I hope you enjoy this story! I think it'll be difficult for me to update frequently, so please do not bother me about updating. I will try my best on this. This is a Takano x Onodera fic.

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi created by Nakamura Shungiku, however I own the plot!**

Takano did not remember sleeping with someone in his bed last night yet there was a heavy weight resting on his left arm as he slowly adjusted his eyes to the small figure sprawled on the bed sheets beside him.

A throbbing pain was continuously pounding his head every time he tried to move, so he continued to lie next to the unknown figure innocently dozing away.

"Shit, did we drink too much last night?" He thought to himself.

No, they were both clothed, so maybe they had experienced a heavy toll from pulling constant all-nighters from Hell week.

He blinked a couple of times until he recognized the figure.

It was Onodera.

Takano softly smiled, reminiscing the fond memories he had of Onodera's hardworking attitude last night and gently caressed the other man's cheeks.

"You've worked hard," he spoke lowly in a quiet murmur.

Brushing a couple of hairs out of Onodera's face, he slowly pulled him closer to his abdomen with his longer limbs, trying not to wake the sleeping figure up. It was times like these when Onodera opened up to Takano without bearing any grudges and harbored nothing but small smiles now and then as he slept.

Takano was as of no means guilty for staring at this man, keenly wondering when those wondrous bright emerald eyes would open up and once again stare into his eyes. He marveled at Onodera's face and tried suppressing the harbored intense feelings he felt for the sight in front of him, wanting to experience the pain, the love, and the ecstasy of their sexual nightly actions. The head editor shifted uncomfortably when he started feeling an aching tightness in his unchanged jeans.

Unluckily, his actions had awoken the small man next to him and he paused for a moment, sadly processing the thought that it would be a while, again, that he'd be able to wake up to the unresistable man sleeping beside him. Trying to get Onodera into bed with him was a tough task, but he knew there would always be a next time when he'd have him sleeping beside him in the morning. Onodera was too naïve to actually believe that his manners and actions obviously showed his love for his boss, so why was he so particular profusely refusing Takano's woes and pleas to confess his love for him again? He never could fully understand why Onodera was in the state of denial.

Takano couldn't help but smile as the man he harbored feelings for adorably rubbed his eyes in a cute manner; he had the sudden urge to pounce the sight in front of him when Onodera covered his mouth slightly as he yawned and nuzzled his face into the pillow, or rather Takano's numb arm to be exact.

He slowly blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked up into Takano's dark hazel eyes and smiled brightly at him, surprising Takano for his odd behavior. It was the first time Takano had seen Onodera smile at him for a while, causing his heart rate to rise just a tad.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" Onodera said sweetly, and shifted closer to share his warmth with Takano, gently pulling Takano's unused arm towards him and placed it around his waist to embrace him tighter.

Takano widened his eyes at the sudden intimate contact and stuttered, "A-are you drunk, Onodera?"

The said man cocked his head to the side and looked at him in peculiar.

"No, last night we celebrated our 11th anniversary. Maybe we drank a little too much champagne last night, if that's what you're talking about?"

Takano raised his eyebrows slightly and frowned.

This was strange. Onodera was acting unusual. He would never act like this in front of people, especially in front of Takano, which Takano knew that it was unlikely that Onodera of all people would be so open and intimate in the early morning like what was happening right now.

"Masamune, you're acting really weird today. Are you sick?" Onodera placed his small hand atop of Takano's forehead and burrowed his eyebrows while frowning.

_Masamune?_

Onodera was using Takano's given name with such a carefree attitude, Takano noted. He started feeling flustered by the second with all of these desirable actions he always dreamed of Onodera doing to him.

This was all probably another one of his dreams with Onodera in it. Plus a mentioning of an anniversary? Another reason as to why believing this was all a dream. Yes, it probably was all a dream and when he'd wake up the second time, the only behavior he'd face was Onodera's wrath and screams as to why he was in the same bed as his ex-boyfriend. Because no way would Onodera act like this, at any circumstance, time, or place.

"Strange. I don't think there's any evidence of you having a fever."

Takano decided to go along with Onodera's affectionate behavior and cleared his throat, looking at Onodera longingly. "I don't mind you being familiar and close to me, but what's with all this intimacy?" He smirked and held Onodera's soft hand, tightening his grip on Onodera's waist to pull him closer, which earned a small gasp from the other and several shades of red displaying on his face. "You… are you trying to profess your love to me?" He whispered in a deep voice.

"Idiot," Onodera jokingly pulled a small punch on Takano's chest, earning a chuckle from him. "I already did that a long time ago." He blushed and gave a small smile while looking away. He held up the back of his left hand in front of Takano's face and stuttered, "W-we're already married, so why are teasing me like this?"

On his ring finger was clear evidence, proving his earlier statement. Encompassing it was a small and simple golden ring. Seeing this flustered Takano, and he quickly withdrew his left hand out of the bed covers and widened his eyes as he too saw a similar gold ring on his ring finger. He couldn't believe his own eyes of what he was seeing in front of him, as his heart started pounding profusely against his chest.

Takano choked on his spit and shouted, "M-MARRIED?!" Onodera only gave a timid nod in response.

He then realized the bed he and Onodera were on was neither his bed from his apartment nor Onodera's bed in his apartment. He glanced around his surroundings and absorbed the environment encompassing him. They were in an enormous supposedly bedroom, assuming that there was a bed in the room, with dozens of picture frames of him and Onodera together in each picture nailed against the walls, high school to college, he assumed, then several newer pictures of them wearing white tuxedos laughing at each other with them proudly showing their rings to the camera, while the wooden floor was strewn with dozens and dozens of open and closed books, several of them he recognized at the spot. He looked back at Onodera and gripped him by the shoulders.

"This isn't a dream is it?!"

Onodera shook his head.

"Then this is all real?!"

Another nod.

"What about your fiancé?"

Onodera gave him a frown and looked hurt. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have a fiancé. I only have you. Maybe we should go to the doctor. You're acting really weird."

Takano stuttered incoherently, "I-I, we're both… how… ten years ago… w-wait a minute… y-you..!"

Then Takano suddenly had the urge to upchuck the contents in his stomach and release whatever was going to come out of his mouth by the second and dashed out of the bedroom to find a bathroom.

When he ran out of the double doors of the bedroom, he was stopped by a young woman dressed in a maid uniform, bowing slightly towards him.

"Good morning, Master. Did you have a nice time with Onodera-sama last night?" She said, still bowing.

_What was going on?!_

Uh, I really have no idea where I'm going with this honestly. However, I have ALWAYS wanted someone to write a fanfiction involving Onodera being super, undeniably adorable and sweet to Takano, because hey, what chances do we have of seeing him acting kind to Takano in the near future?

Cough cough. Nakamura pls.

That's how I came up with this. So yeah! I would like to have a beta help me throughout this story, so if you're interested in taking part of creating and knowing the juicy details beforehand anyone else, PM me!

I'm really really really sorry about my grammatical errors because I'm still new to this, so please please add critics on how I should get better and be less awkward. I would highly appreciate the concern.

Thanks all for now. I hope to write longer chapters in the future. See ya!


End file.
